lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunacy
A famous astronaut is found dead and Detective 's old mentor helps investigate the case. Plot It’s Sunday. A lady's found dead in the water because she was raped on Friday night. Stabler & Benson see Jerry, Michael, & Elizabeth. Michael’s tape shows that Taxi 8229 almost ran over Jerry, Michael, & Elizabeth near the murder scene on Saturday. They find out that Taxi 8229 belongs to Mark. Mark has a wife. Mark didn’t drive his Taxi 8229 on Friday or Saturday. Michael’s tape actually shows a man driving a fake Taxi 8229. Since the man’s driving a fake Taxi 8229, it means that it’s illegal to pretend to be a taxi driver. Stabler & Benson find out that a group of women including Julie got raped too. Cragen wants Fin & Munch to look for DNA near the murder scene. Benson & Stabler talk to Julie, who's able to recognize her rapist's voice. It's hilarious because Fin found urine near the murder scene. Fin found urine that matches Joe's DNA. Joe used to be in prison for raping other people. Joe got released from prison more than 1 month ago. Stabler & Benson locate Joe. Joe admits that he drove the fake Taxi 8229. Joe also admits that he raped the group of women including Julie, but Joe’s not the killer because Joe raped a woman in another state. Joe never committed a murder. Melinda found out that Marga Jansen’s none other woman, who died on Friday. Marga was an astronaut. Stabler & Dick Finley have been friends for a long time. Dick’s an astronaut. Dick’s 1 of Marga’s friends. Before Marga died, Marga went to a hotel because Marga came back from outer space. Marga’s friends, fans, etc. were also at the hotel. There are 2 suspects right now, but the 2 suspects are innocent. An obsessed fan is questioned, but is released and gets into a gun battle with Dick. Stabler becomes suspicious of Dick after he keeps pointing them away from him, but it's revealed that Dick killed Marga because she was stealing his spotlight. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler Guest cast * James Brolin as Colonel Dick Finley * Daniel Mastrogiorgio as Orlando McTeer * Dane DeHaan as Vincent Beckwith * Annika Boras as Leslie Schuster * Chris Elliot as Anton Thibodaux * Kristina Klebe as Marga Janssen * Edwin Sean Patterson as Lance Corliss * Bruce-Robert Serafin as Eddie De Pablo * Beth Dzuricky as Mrs. De Pablo * Betty Buckley as Attorney Walsh * Fiona Dourif as Nikki * Brunnemer Hall as Darren * Tim Rouhana as Scott * Celia Montaque as Janice * Matthew DeCapua as Rich * Devon Pipars as Andi * W.A. Walters as a Crime Scene Observer * Brian Anthony Wilson as Detective Jawarski References Battery Park; Brussels, Belgium; Bronx; Crime Scene Unit; ESA; Houston, Texas; ISS; Moon; NASA; Pennsylvania; Staten Island; Beckwith & Sons; Argus Hotel Quotes (Dick is eyeing Olivia) (sees Fin staring at him) (Finley has invited Olivia to go with him to a Marine Corps function) Amatuer Pornagrapher 1: I'm the director Amatuer Pornographer 2: And I'm the actor Elliot: And I'm a Jamaican jet pilot. Background information and notes * The episode title "Lunacy" is a popular synonym for mental disorder, stemming from the ancient belief that a full moon caused insanity in certain people. * Actress Michaela McManus doesn't appear in this episode. * In this episode Detective Benson says that she's been partners with Stabler for ten years, but in the previous episode "Swing" she said they've been partners for eleven years. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes